Centifolia
by euphoria.midnight
Summary: "What presents do you want from Santa in this christmas?", "I want to meet with my mother.". #LateShipping – Yami Bakura x Amane Bakura.


**Summary : **"What presents do you want from Santa in this christmas?", "I want to meet with my mother.". #LateShipping – Yami Bakura x Amane Bakura.

**Warnings : **Some Typhos and OOC (Maybe). In this story, Amane is ALIVE.

**Disclaimer : **

**Yu-Gi-Oh! ©Kazuki Takahashi**

**Centifolia ©Me**

* * *

_._

_._

"…_The golden butterflies dancing in the dark invite you to the sea of fantasies__.."_

[—**G**olden **R**everie ~Before Being Dyed in the Golden Blood~, **K**ino **N**ei

**U**mineko **n**o **Na**ku **K**oro **n**i The Game : **O**ugon **M**usoukyoku **O**pening **T**heme—]

.

#

_**T**__he roses that decorated with blood_

_**I**__t's the sign of destroyed truth in my reality_

_**G**__azing at the faded promise,_

_**I **__surrender myself to it and fall.._

_._

"Writing a poem again, spirit?"Yami Bakura stopped writing when a playful and chlidish sound greeting him at night. He narrowed his eyes to the figure that has a white long hair, brown eyes, and white skin but not pale as him. He really knows she is, more than his host, —Ryou Bakura. But his host never knew that they always having a chat when Bakura posessed his host's body.

There was a long silence after Amane asked him, made the atmosphere felt weird. Amane then smiled to him and walked near to him. She stood behind him and grabbed the paper. Bakura just letting her to do it because no matter what he will do, the girl never scared of him. He didn't know why.

Amane read the poem that Bakura wrote and commented, "It's a bit sad."She then showed the paper to his face, "Are you writing this for someone..?"

Bakura shrugged, "Yeah.."He closed his eyes, ".. Maybe.."

"Hmm.. let me guess.. you're in love with someone?"Amane asked it with a seductive tone, hoping the cold stare in his eyes will melt but he didn't.

"Idiot. I'm not."Bakura replied coldly.

Amane pouted, "Don't lie to meeeh~!"

"You're a girl but you more aggresive than me."He said with a weird tone.

"Oh yeah, whatever."

"Hn. You better go to sleep."He went back to writing again, made Amane felt bored.

Amane then broke the silence, "Why should I sleep? I want to playing a game until morning!"

"Because you're still a children. Now, sleep."He commanded.

"Since when you become the boss? It's my house!"

"Since when you become a naughty girl that always peeping myself when I took a bath?"

"H-Hey! Don't changing the subject!"She said embarassed.

Bakura just gave a death glare, "Sleep. Now. Child."

Amane sighed, "Can you stop being so cold and mean just for this Christmas day?"

"Hn. Why should I?"

"Because in this day, we should felt happy! Not like you, you always being cold and mean to the others, and now this night.."Amane pouted again, ".. You're sad."

Bakura stared at her.

"Is it a problem for you?"

"Yeah! Because I don't like when one person in my family felt sad in the Christmas Day!"

"I'm not your family."

"You're!"

"But I'm not. I don't belong here."

"Yeah, but you lived in Ryou's body and now you're talking to me in the same room with me!"

Bakura just kept silent.

"Bakura..?"Amane called him suddenly.

"Hm?"

"What presents do you want from Santa in this Christmas..?"She asked softly.

He blinked, a bit suprised after heard her question.

"I.."Bakura lowered his head, "I want to meet with my mother.."

Amane felt her heart stopped, her memories come back when she had a little chat with Bakura two months ago and he told her that his family was murdered. Her expressions changed.

"Umm.."Amane tried to searching words, "But.. it's.."

"Yeah, it's crazy."Bakura smiled faintly, "I know. But, there's nothing wrong if I'm still hoping, right?"

Amane didn't answer him, she just stared at him, with pity and sadness.

"What?"

"Nothing.."She murmured, "I.. I'm just thinking If I were you.. I must be feel lonely for a long time.."

"Yeah, I'm alone."Bakura said sarcastically, "I had nobody."

Amane froze.

"I'm alone.. and my life was always surrounded by emptiness.. The only thing I had.. just myself."Bakura closed his eyes, "I _had _nobody."

"It's just the past, Bakura.."Amane smiled softly, "... You can learn the lesson from your past, you know? Because you're always lonely, you can be strong."

Bakura widened his eyes.

"... And.. I know you really wanted to meet your mother.. although that was an impossible wish.. but.. your mother always watching you from heaven.. s-so.. so.. so, please don't be sad.."Amane tried to act strong, but damn her tears already filled her eyes, "Y-You don't want to make your mother sad, right? So.. please.. change yourself.. I don't like when you're being sad.."

Amane continued with a trembled voice, "... A-And you.. you're not alone.. I'm always here with you.. I-I don't mind.. I-I mean I never mind to see you as the part of my family.."She forced herself to smile even its hurts, "You.. You're not alone.."

Bakura stared at her, his expressions never changed but..

"Thank you."He smiled, "Thank you, Amane.."

Amane widened her eyes in shock, it's his first time calling her by her name, but it sounded so calm.

"Y-Yeah.."

Bakura stood and then put his fingers around her eyes, wiping her tears.

"I'm always here, Amane."Bakura whispered, "So, please don't cry anymore.."

Her face flustered, but she can't stop the flowing tears. She then hugged him and cried one more time at his shoulder.

.

Amane finally can stop crying, she then smiled at Bakura.

"Merry Christmas, Bakura."

"Yeah, Merry Christmas too, Amane."

.

.

.

"_Hey, Bakura! Writing a poem again?"_

"_Shut up, Amane."_

"_What? What? What? Are you writing a sad poem like the last christmas ago?"_

"_I'm not. Idiot."_

"_Hey! I told you to stop calling me that! Hey! Let me see your poem!"_

"_No. Never."_

"_Why? Whatever.. by the way, what do you want from this Christmas, Bakura?"_

"_I.."_

_._

_._

_._

"_I want to kiss you."_

"_WHAT?!"_

_._

**Fin**

_~ Please leave a review everyone! Sorry for some bad grammars and if I make Bakura a little bit OOC! Thanks for reading and Merry Christmas!~_

.


End file.
